


The Case of The Green Eyed Monster

by PookiesPeach



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 12:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3528707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PookiesPeach/pseuds/PookiesPeach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl gets a case of the green eyed monster when Tobin takes a liking to his Carol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Daryl was leaning against the porch rails smoking his cigarette minding his own business when some tall guy runs up the stairs hand out ready to greet him. 'Who's this dick?' Daryl thought to himself. "My name is Tobin, I'm here to take Carol out for a shooting lesson." He stated looking to the door. "Carol, can handle herself just fine," Daryl said flatly, not introducing himself.  
"Still, I wouldn't mind getting to know her..... She shouldn't have to handle herself." This guy clearly hasn't a clue. Then Tobin went on to say, "she sure knows how to bake, and that cute smile of hers." 

Oh yeah, he's a dead man Daryl thought to himself. Just then Carol opened the door. She saw a look on Daryl's face she never seen before. "Tobin, sorry I took so long I didn't know what to wear. I see you met Daryl?" Looking awkwardly from Tobin to Daryl. Oh dear that stare, how to get out of this she thought. "Daryl, I'll see you at supper." And with that, she took Tobin by the arm and off she went. Dodged that bullet she thought with a smile on her face.

Daryl was sulking and wouldn't leave the front porch, it was getting late and he was starting to pace. "What is up with Daryl?" Glenn asked Maggie 

"Carol is due to be back soon, she's on a date." Giving a cheeky smile to her husband. 

"Nice, I didn't take Daryl for the jealous type!" Glenn sat down next to Maggie, who was playing chess with Michonne

"There seems to be alot of the green eyed monster going around these days." Like it was some kind of flu. Michonne looked up, giving Glenn a cold look.  
She wasn't the type to open up about her feelings, but you could see it building up in her. She had feelings for Rick, and now he was having eyes for someone else, even though that someone was married.

"Come on Michonne, we all see it...." Michonne stood up saying, "Check mate" before leaving the room.

"Wow....Was it something I said?" Looking puzzled at his wife.

"Glenn, you never know when to quit do you?" Maggie stood up pulling Glenn to his feet, guiding him to the kitchen. 

 

Carol could see the house in the distance and could only imagine who the figure was standing on the porch.  
She felt like a naughty school girl who was out past her curfew.  
She turned to Tobin who was walking her home. "Best to say goodbye here" She gave him a quick peck on the cheek. 

"Are you sure? I would like to walk you to the door," he said, looking disappointed

"No need, we have walls I'll be safe... I had a nice time...night!" she quickly walked away before he could say anything.  
Time to face the music she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

As Carol made her way up the stairs, Daryl came up to her full force of anger, and started to yell.

"Have you no idea how worried I've been?" Full Dad mode, it was a sight to see. Carol couldn't help but, let out a little giggle. 

"But Daddy, I told you I would be home in time for supper." Looking all innocent, and batting her eyelashes at him. 

Daryl straighten up and looked to the ground. "I ain't your daddy" he stated in a low tone.  
Carol walked past him to enter the house "No, you're not" 

Carol started to help Maggie set the kitchen table, Glenn was carving the meat.  


Michonne made her way downstairs to the kitchen. "Anyone else joining us tonight?" Michonne asked "Just us, Rick and the kids are having ....." Daryl stated as he walked into the room and sat down at the table not saying another word, as Daryl was given a warning stare from Glenn that screamed 'No go zone dude'

Maggie and Carol brought the rest of the food to the table. Everyone sat and ate their food in silence, till Glenn piped up and said "So much tension" Maggie kicked Glenn under the table. "Ouch! That hurt" Glenn started to rub his leg. "You deserved it dear" Smiling at her husband. 

The men cleared the table, after that was done Daryl went outside for a smoke. Glenn headed to the bathroom. Maggie is at the kitchen sink washing up, Carol drying and Michonne cleaning the same spot on the kitchen bench for at least five minutes. 

"Something on your mind Michonne?" Maggie asked "Hmmm?" Michonne looked up not hearing the question. "You have been cleaning that spot for a while now, I'm afraid you might burn a hole" Maggie tease. 

"Sorry, just thinking.... after everything we have be through together, I'm scared that someone will come between Rick and I, I finally realized when we made it here. I can't picture myself with anyone else by my side" She meant every word she said. Those words hit home to Carol, what was she doing? She needed to speak to Daryl "Excuse me" throwing the rag on the kitchen bench and heading outside.

Maggie and Michonne continued their talk inside. "Tell him, there is no point waiting, we don't know how much time we have left" Maggie pulled Michonne in for a hug

"Your speech has Carol out there right now, acting on what you said" She was grinning.

"Yeah, I hope she doesn't catch his fleas" They started to laugh together.


	3. Chapter 3

Daryl was right where Carol knew he'd be, sitting on the porch floor with his back against the rails, his new favorite spot just like a cat.  
He did not look up to see who was joining him.

"Daryl, what is up with you?" She asked, trying to get the ball rolling.

"Nothin, that's the problem." A man of few words.

"Well, you seemed upset before, was it about Tobin?" She asked, as she sat down next to him.

Daryl looked to the ground, and started to bite at his nails, mumbling something under his breath. Carol moved closer to pull back his hair from his face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite hear you." She wasn't about to let this go.

"He likes you" Oh, he speaks she thought. "Is it so strange that someone wants to spend time with me?" Her eyes were starting to tear up.

"Of course not. You're too good for him, he underestimates who you are. You're better then him" He was looking at her while he spoke, he continued to speak. 

"Carol, I know you....I only got you back and I don't want ta lose ya again." He reached for her hand, not wanting to let go and at the same time petrified waiting for her response. There was no need, through her heartfelt tears she kissed him with a passion that she felt for him since her daughter had died. With their legs tangled up, and hands through each other's hair, Carol pulled back to look him in the eye.

"Aren't you full of surprises." Touching his face, he nuzzled into her neck kissing her there.

"So, you going out with Mr Tall again" Daryl asked

"Why, are you stating a claim Mr Dixon?" She gave him a playful smile.

"Well, just so you know, I might have to shoot a bolt through his ass," he said, looking a little devilish. 

Later that night, Rick, Carl and baby Judith arrived home. Carl went straight upstairs with a sleeping baby Judith and put her in her crib and went to bed himself. Rick went to the Kitchen to make some coffee, only to find Michonne.

"What are you doing up so late, coffee?"He asked while boiling the water. Michonne shook her head. 

"I could ask you the same thing, Rick. She's a married woman." Michonne was straight to the point.

"Her husband, Pete, he beats her. I'm just trying to keep her safe, letting him know, I know." He poured himself a coffee and sat down across from Michonne.

"Keep telling yourself that, if it helps you sleep at night. I saw you at the welcome party, saw that kiss through the window." Looking at him with a hard face Rick could only look away.

"I was attracted to her, lonely even and wanted to feel a woman's touch. I decided tonight that I'm going to leave it be. She's not what I'm looking for, she would have been long ago, but not anymore." Rick sipped his coffee.

Michonne took it all in, going over his words.

"What are you looking for Rick, do you even know?" She asked.

"I have everything I need here in front of me, I didn't see it before. You have been moody all week, I know it's because of her." Rick leaned in.

"I'm not going to be the back up Rick, I don't want to be the second choice." She looked to the table. Rick reached for her hand, but Michonne pulled away.

"Never second choice, you were always the right one. I trust you with my life, my children's lives. Will you have us?" He got up and walking over to Michonne, never taking his eyes off hers. He kneeled down and took her hand.

"I talked to Carl on the way home, about us, you know he adores you" This news surprised Michonne, she couldn't believe he talked to Carl already, she decided to give in.

"Ok, I'll have you and the kids, but only if you promise me one thing" Looking very serious. 

"Anything" Rick answered. 

"Don't ever grow that god awful beard again" Michonne smiled

"I can agree to that." Rick pulled Michonne in for a long kiss, he didn't know why it took them so long to figure it out. They belong together and make a great team. 

 

The next morning, Glenn and Maggie were not surprised to see the two new couples.

"Morning" Glenn greeted, looking a little worse for wear.

"Man, you look like road kill run over twice" Daryl stated

"Yeah well, maybe if someone would have kept the noise down last night, I would have has a better night sleep. Carol, is he really that much of a wild animal?" Carol didn't know where to look, and Daryl was left red face.

Glenn went on to say. "And once should have been enough" 

Maggie laughed and said "Well honey, it was a long time coming"

"Got that right" Carol grinned kissing Daryl on the cheek. 

She gave Michonne a wink, glad that Michonne opened up about her feelings or maybe her and Daryl wouldn't be this happy. And she was happy it worked out for her too.


End file.
